


Satin and Lace

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Falling For You Was As Easy As Breathing [6]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Supportive Boyfriend Doug, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Kirill is too nervous to walk into the overly effeminate lingerie store as "Kirill", so Doug helps him channel his inner "Olivia".And when they get home, Doug shows him how much he enjoys the new purchase.





	Satin and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll this weekend goddang.
> 
> Have some fluffy Doug/Kirill with a splash of smut! 💕

“Doug, I look ridiculous.” Kirill hisses under his breath.

 

“You don't.” Doug replies, not looking away from the sales racks. His fingers are running through the silky nightgowns hanging from the shelves and Kirill envies how calm Doug is in this situation. 

 

“Everyone is staring at me.” He ducks his head, lilac curls covering his eyes and tries to hunch further into himself. Doug sighs and turns to face Kirill with a sad smile.

 

“Because you're having a meltdown in the middle of a lingerie store.” He places his hands carefully on Kirill's shoulders. “You're acting like a blushing virgin when I know first hand that you're actually-”

 

Kirill slaps both hands over Doug's mouth, cheeks burning scarlet and eyes wide.

 

“Shut up  _ right now, _ Doug Billingham!” He hisses. Doug pulls Kirill's hands away told hold them carefully in his own larger hands.

 

“You were the one who wanted to come to the store and shop, weren't you?” Kirill nods, reluctantly. “But you were embarrassed to come into such an obviously feminine store by yourself.” Again, another reluctant nod. “And that's why you're wearing a dress. This is supposed to help you be  _ not _ embarrassed, not make it worse.”

 

Kirill's shoulders slump, eyes downcast. Doug sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Do you want to leave?” He asks softly. Kirill swallows, purses his lips. They haven't even made it past the displays surrounding the entry… “You don't have to do things that make you uncomfortable if you have alternatives, Kirill. We can always buy the set online.”

 

“But they were sold out of my size online…” Kirill pouts. Doug huffs a laugh and uses his index finger to tilt Kirill's chin up.

 

“Do you want me to buy it for you..? You could wait in the car-”

 

“No.” Kirill cuts the man off with a suspicious squint, “You'll probably buy that uncomfortable looking leather strap thing that I keep somehow finding in my shopping cart.” Doug shrugs, eyebrows raised and face the picture of innocence. Kirill squints harder.

 

“I'll do it.” Kirill sighs and turns away. “Besides, the best agents can go undercover as a different gender. I've done it before, I can do it again.” Kirill takes a deep breath to soothe his nerves and Doug smiles as he rubs the smaller man's shoulders, white cotton crisp against his fingers.

 

“You'll be fine.”

 

\---

 

And Kirill  _ is _ fine.

 

Once he moves further into the store and begins looking at the colors and styles and fabrics, Kirill forgets he was ever nervous to begin with. Somewhere between the lace camisoles and the satin teddies, Kirill has forgotten that they were there for a specific promotional set. Doug happily holds any outfit passed to him, lips curled in a small smile. Kirill is currently trying to decide between two “very different” pink lingerie sets, and while Doug thinks either one would be fine, Kirill is scrutinizing every inch of them. 

 

“Doug, what do you think?? Coral or Bitten Peach? The coral has lace trim, but the peach has a little satin skirt- the peach is cheaper, but I already have a peach outfit… Which one should I pick?” Kirill gnaws at his bottom lip, eyes flicking between the two outfits. Doug hums and leans down so that his lips brush the shell of Kirill's ear.

 

“Whichever one would look best while you're riding me.” He murmurs, voice low enough that only Kirill could have heard in this small corner of the store. Kirill's head whips around, his eyes wide and cheeks red.

 

“Doug!” He hisses quietly. Doug feigns wide-eyed innocence again. Kirill exhales shakily before turning back to the clothing in front of him. He only waits a moment more before snagging the peach ensemble, with the satin skirt attachment, and making his way to the register. Doug follows behind, smile wide and promising.

 

\---

 

“Doug! Doug-  _ ah! _ Please! I can't anymore~!” Kirill cries. His legs are trembling, hands clenched into fists on Doug's sweat slick shoulders. The panties have been slid to the side, allowing his flushed and swollen cock to slip out the side and hide under the ruffled of the skirt every other thrust.

 

The bags were dropped at the front door with their shoes, minus the outfit Kirill wears now, the lights not even turned on. The mid afternoon sun shining through Doug's bared window is more than enough to see the vision that is his boyfriend.

 

They've been at it for ages, or maybe only minutes- Kirill lost all sense of time when Doug began eating him like a delicacy through the satin. Somehow they ended up here, with Doug sitting in a dining chair, hands tight on Kirill's waist, and Kirill eagerly riding him.

 

“Touch me, Doug-  _ Daddy please-!”  _ Doug's hand is on him before he can finish his plea and Kirill wails, head lolling as his body locks up, muscles tensing and he's  _ coming. _

 

Doug groans low into the sweaty curve of Kirill's neck as the rhythmic clenching pushes him over the edge. He pants against Kirill's neck, hot breaths ghosting over the pulse point hammering away under his lips as he fingers the hem of the skirt idly.

 

“The skirt was a good choice. Very good choice.” Doug breathes. Kirill laughs breathlessly and ducks down to kiss Doug lovingly.

 

“Thank you for helping me decide.”


End file.
